


scrying

by emiOCs (emifail)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Clothing Kink, Exhibitionism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emiOCs
Summary: (Havi's favorite activity seems to be lying to himself and he'll stop when he's dead)





	scrying

**Author's Note:**

> ashley drew gutter in havi's clothes & it ruined my life

Something has gone missing, and he has a good hunch where it may be.

Havi doesn’t leave the shop often; and even when he does _,_ he definitely makes sure to return with his pants.

But ... _he_ had visited recently - earlier in the week, only for a few hours - and, as usual, Havi had been too frazzled to pay attention to what may or may not have gone missing afterwards. He tends to have his more expensive items rigged to spew paint or blow up when removed from the shop, but doesn’t necessarily do that to his normal, day-to-day,  personal items. Like _pants_.

He obviously has more than one pair, obviously, but these were the ones he wore so much they may as well be his only set. Also, he _had_ been meaning to check up on the kid. It wouldn't hurt.

A quick locate object confirms that, yeah, they're definitely not anywhere nearby. So he adjusts his glasses and, using the frames as the base of his spell, casts Scrying.

It goes off without a hitch - not that it had any reason to fail - and he quickly finds what he was looking for: black slacks crumpled on the hardwood of a room he's yet to visit but still recognizes.

Havi regrets the spell immediately.

He should have considered what time of day it was - but his blinds are almost always drawn, and who has time to keep track of _time?_ He supposes, absentmindedly, that this _is_ what 20-somethings just ... do at 7 pm, alone, in their hero school dorm rooms—

Scrying allows Havi what is unfortunately a perfect view of _his best friend’s son_ sprawled out on an unkempt bed. The boy’s - _man’s_ \- pants have been kicked onto the floor, discarded and forgotten, drawing Havi’s attention to the only article of clothing still being used.

A light blue button-up frames Gutter’s torso - he's technically wearing it, though apparently never got to the crucial step of buttoning the damn thing. Havi can only imagine what led to this scenario _. H_ avi does not _want_ to imagine what led to this scenario.

(Havi's favorite activity seems to be lying to himself and he'll stop when he's dead)

For what feels like an eternity, he isn’t sure if the kid knows he’s there. He’s unsure he _wants_ him to because _god_ , how embarrassing _,_ (for who?), but isn’t it even worse if he wants to remain hidden? Havi fights with his conscience for a moment, trying to determine which scenario would paint him in a worse light, until the sweaty blue idiot mumbles something sideways into his pillow and has the nerve to crack a smile. Havi's feelings of aroused guilt are muddled with fury _._

There’s no one else in the room, Havi can see that much. Is he talking to himself? Words of self-encouragement only meant to enhance the experience? Or does he know he’s being watched and is attempting to communicate something Havi almost certainly does not want to hear?

Luckily (?), he hadn't planned on doing more than watch - oof, okay we're _not_ analyzing that right now - and the entirety of Havi’s vision is silent. Even if he is decent at reading lips, Gutter’s face being mashed against a pillow is making use of that rather difficult. For a horrifying moment, Havi considers recasting the spell with some adjustments - typically it was tricky to get both audio _and_ visual in this type of spell, but he'd been successful in the past, during much higher stake situations--

Before Havi can get lost in the mental deconstruction of the spell he is _currently still casting_ , Gutter angles his hips and— fuck, he _has_ to know Havi is watching, right? How could he have known the perfect direction to open his legs— does he— god, does he know where the spell is being concentrated? No one _ever_ notices his Scrying. Or, at least they don't let him know like _this_.

The idea of Gutter exhibiting his skills in such a crude and casual fashion infuriates him in ways he’s unfortunately growing very accustomed to.

As if sensing Havi’s frustration from miles away, Gutter's tongue peeks out and he flashes a peace sign with his free hand.

Havi hangs up on him

**Author's Note:**

> *dial tone*


End file.
